Have Hope
Have Hope 'is an episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot 'Chrome and friends look throughout the city to find Hope. A few days after the events of Billy's Moose, Chrome and his friends are dining at Spot's Funtime Pizza Place. Chrome is looking at the broken Gameboy from every angle, studying it's every feature. Bagel asks what he's doing. Chrome responds with the events of Billy's Moose in a nutshell. Bagel nods, still concerned over Chrome's mental state. He hasn't been himself lately after the Gameboy got destroyed. The repaired animatronics survey the place, Wolfy looking at the blue and red triangle pattern on the black carpet. The Gameboy glows bright green, and Chrome drops the Gameboy out of fear. A bright green dash of electricity blasts through an open window, making it's way to Chrome's House. In Chrome's House, a Gameboy Advance on the table is struck by the electricity, and it's screen turns green. Chrome wonders what just happened, and after thinking for a moment, decides to find and interrogate Hope. Bagel and Rob groan, and say that they need to relax after their previous adventure. Chrome slams his fist on the table, which makes a pizza slice topple over and fall to the floor. Chrome, as the self-proclaimed ruler of "Chrome's Group", orders them to find Hope. John is apparently the only one who's excited for some reason. They kick the front door open, and Guy, the manager of the place, greets them. John shoves aside and they get into Chrome's car. Meanwhile, in the pizzeria, Spot watches them leave while performing a song. Spot's eyes flicker red for a brief moment, but nobody really notices it other then a security guard. The four drive throughout a chunk of the city. Rob complains that he's hungry, so they reluctantly stop at the fast-food restaurant, sitting at a table. Chrome is still serious about finding Hope, but Bagel and Rob visually aren't, and they're bored. Rob fiddles around with a test tube with a strange liquid inside. Rob accidentally spills it in a plastic cup containing Squeegee Cola, and the cola and liquid combination melts to the center of the Earth. Rob shrugs and says "Whoopsies." and steals Chrome's keys. Rob starts Chrome's car and goes to Chrome's House from embarrasment. The three chase after Rob, who they see entering Chrome's house. Chrome reminds himself to always keep the doors locked, and he kicks the door open, falling to the floor. Rob is seen hiding in a corner with cans of beans. Suddenly, while heading outside, they see Hope flying through the sky with her wings, aparently being chased by something. The gang follow Hope in Rob's Voot Cruiser, and John sees what's following her. The thing following her is a Zorguian Chopper, persuing both of them. The chopper shoots Hope's wing, making a bullet hole in it. Hope gives the Zorguian pilot a smile, and the bullet hole is instantly healed. Hope teases the Zorguian before the Voot Cruiser rams into the side of the chopper, effectively making it fall to the ground, landing with an explosion. The Voot Cruiser flies next to Hope who looks at them. Hope asks what they're doing here. Rob shrugs and says to blame Chrome. Chrome waves nerviously, and Hope groans. Rob presses a button, expanding the cruiser. John sighs and says that he's finally not cramped. Hope sits down next to Rob. Chrome explains that they wanted to ask a few questions. Hope sighs and goes on to explain everything. She says she was born in a small farmhouse outside of the city. Hope's parents were very overprotective and she almost always stayed at the farm, never having any freedom. Hope's parents gave her armor to protect her, and intructed her to wear it all the time. One day, Hope and her parents were taking a walk when she saw the Gameboy in the trash can. Hope states they already know this part, but she explains it anyways. The Gameboy seemed to be attracted to her, and tore off some of her body parts and replaced them with robotic parts to make her more like him. Hope smiles and says she eventually escaped, and now she can finally do whatever she wants and be free. Chrome asks why the chopper was chasing her. Hope explains that her family has had a rivalry with the Zorguians from a long time ago when they got into an argument over a sandwich. Chrome sees that she can be useful in the team, and Chrome nervously asks her if she wants to help them fight crime. Hope looks at Chrome and says "I'll consider it." before jumping out of the cruiser, flying through the city. Chrome waves goodbye, and they go home. At home, Chrome is drawing a picture of the team. The Gameboy Advance sparks and hits Chrome in the head. Chrome rubs the spot he was hit and looks at the Gameboy Advance, realizing what's happening. The Gameboy Advance gets out claws and goes outside to find Hope and take her back. The gang try to stop the Gameboy Advance, but it's too late, and the Gameboy Advance is already following Hope. Rob has problems starting his Voot Cruiser, so Chrome and friends chase the Gameboy Advance on foot. Hope is flying close to the ground, which means the Gameboy Advance can catch her. The Gameboy Advance jumps and lands on Hope's wing, setting it on fire. She regenerates the damaged part of her wing and tries to fly away, but the Gameboy Advance is stuck to her wing. Suddenly, BatDoug notices this while grappling onto a building, and grapples the Gameboy Advance. BatDoug jumps in Chrome's car, and BatDoug throws the Gameboy Advance into a trash can. Hope looks back and jumps into the car, thanking BatDoug for saving her. BatDoug looks at Chrome and says hi. Hope sees that Chrome knows BatDoug, so she thinks for a moment before agreeing to join the team. Hope waves goodbye, saying she has some errands to run and she'll try to stay close to Chrome's neighborhood so she can help fight crime when neccessary. Hope flies away, and the episode ends. Trivia References *If you look closely, you can see the backstage door open in Spot's Funtime Pizza Place. There's a poster listing the rivals of the place, including Chuck E. Cheeses and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.